The Assumption Song
by Mental Patient No.302
Summary: Just what type of video has Black Star decided to show his cool friend this time? T just to be safe but nothing bad, I promise :D Sorry, Asura, you're not in this one.


Hello everyone! =D I was bored a couple days ago and going through random YouTube videos, as you do, when I came across the assumption song. I had this thing stuck in my head for the next few days and I began thinking that it would be something Black Star would be more than happy to share. So I decided to write about it =)

Wrote it within about 45 mins so I apologise if it sucks in any way, shape or form. Just a bit of fun =D

Again, I own nothing TT_TT Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Oohkubo. The assumption song made by Chris O'Neill (animation) and The Arrogant Worms (music)

Enjoy!

Soul blinked at the YouTube clip Black Star was showing him. _The assumption song, huh?_ He glanced at the assassins wide arse grin, frowning. He looked too happy.

"If this is another one of those scary maze things I swear I am going to kill you," he warned, his finger changing into a miniature blade to show him he wasn't joking. Black Star ignored this, his grin growing wider as he clicked onto the little link below the search bar. He pulled his legs underneath him and waited eagerly for the clip to start, looking closer to six than sixteen. Soul leant back in his chair, suspicious. He was still partly traumatised from the last video his friend had shown him and to make matters worse his ever-so-innocent Meister had filmed his reaction to it and made a promise to show it on his 21st. It wasn't cool. He let his eyes run over the desk quickly to make sure there wasn't any camera's before the video had finished buffering. There was no way he was going to give her something else to blackmail him with. Black Star let out a triumphant yell as it finished loading. "Alright! Get ready to hear the most amazing song ever written!" he yelled dramatically, clicking play. Soul turned up the sound so they could hear it. He had a feeling he was going to regret this.

The music sounded innocent enough. Black Star enlarged the video as the lyrics showed on the screen.

'There was an old farmer who lived on a rock...' _A rock? Who the hell lives on a rock?_

'...he sat in the meadow just shaking his-' Souls eyes widened as he quickly pieced together what was going to happen. _What the hell was Black Star showing him!_

'-fist at some boys...' _Huh?_

'...who were down by the creek, their feet in the water, their hands on their hands on their marbles and playthings and at half past four, the met a young lady she looked like a-' _This time for sure_, he thought.

'-pretty young creature...' Black Star had already fallen off his chair, laughing. Soul gaped at the video, not sure if he was actually hearing it right. He listened to the whole thing, beginning to grin as Black Star set it on repeat. Within moments they were on the ground laughing so hard that their sides were hurting and they had tears in their eyes. He was thankful that no one walked in and seen them in their current state. He had a reputation to uphold, after all and he doubted it would look cool. By the time it was finished he had had the whole song burnt into his brain. '...that she had left out on her shelf, if you think this is dirty you can go fuck yourself!'

Soul stopped the video after it had played a good eight times (Kid would have been so proud of him) and looked over to Black Star. They both calmed down enough for him to speak. "That...was the video on Tsubaki's computer?" he asked, a laugh escaping him again.

The assassin nodded, still cackling. "Yep! I found it in her history this morning!" he shouted, falling over. "Right after I found her doujinshi collection!" Soul shook his head. _Tsubaki? Geez, I would never have guessed._

The song was still in his head by the time Maka got home.

=next day=

Maka looked up from her notes, rolling her eyes at her partners snoring as he drifted off to sleep. She resisted the urge to hit him; her book bindings were beginning to break from the impacts and she really didn't want to buy more. _I'll just let the idiot sleep. Stein has my permission to dissect him later on if he gets caught. _She glanced at his empty notebook and snatched it out from under his hand, copying down her notes for him. _He's cooking dinner for this._

She continued writing, stopping when she heard Soul begin to mutter. _Marbles? _She looked over at him, curious. _He's talking in his sleep?_

Soul grunted and turned his head to the side. "...laces, and white fluffy duck...she said she was learning..." he stopped to breath. "...a new way to-" SMACK!

"GAH! DAMN IT WOMAN!" he complained, now wide awake with his hands clutching the sides of his head in pain. Maka brushed off her book, setting it to the side neatly before going back to their notes. _Hitting him was worth the damage_, she decided. He glared at her. "So not cool, Maka!" he whined. "What the hell!"

She returned the look. "You're such a pervert!" she snapped. He blinked.

"What did I do this time? Damn, I probably got brain damage from those stupid books of yours?" he grumbled, rubbing his aching skull.

"What you were just mumbling when you were asleep, you idiot! And you already had brain damage before I met you," she answered. His glare hardened.

"Yeah, well you smacking me in the head all the time doesn't help!"

"Hmph. Well watch what you say and I won't have to hit you!"

"What did I even say to get your panties in such a twist?" SMACK! "AHH! SON OF A- WHAT NOW?!"

"What did you say about my undies!" she fumed through her teeth, eyes blazing. He didn't flinch, used to her threatening looks. "You heard me, woman!"

"Take it back, pervert!"

"Fine I'll take it back but only because they're too thin to actually twist, little miss thong!" He was quicker this time and grabbed the book before she could bring it down on his head for the third time. He grinned smugly, the look being wiped off his face as her hand came down on his skull instead.

"How the hell do you know what sort of undies I wear?" she demanded, standing over him as he lay twitching on the floor, his eyes rolled back. She snatched the book back from him and waited for him to sit up. He frowned at her. "You have issues, you know that? I've lived with you for almost six years, and believe it or not I actually do housework. What did I even say before to make you hit me?"

"You said I had my panties in a twist!"

Soul rolled his eyes. "I meant before that, moron!"

She repeated what he had said while he was asleep, crossing her arms. Black Star was laughing loudly above them, half hanging over the desk. Tsubaki was holding her book in front of her face, knuckles white from gripping the sides. Soul fixed up his head band as he listened. He rolled his eyes. "It's from a video Black Star showed me," he explained, frowning. A feminine squeak sounded above them as Tsubaki sunk deeper into her chair. Soul ignored her and smirked. "What did you think I was going to say?" he asked.

She stuck her chin out stubbornly. "You know what you were going to say."

"Yeah, I want to know if you know." She went red, scowling at him.

"Of course I know what you were going to say!"

"and...?" She moved her book back onto the desk, blushing.

"You...were going to say…she was learning a new way to...you know what, pervert," she replied, flustered. His eyes gleamed. "Nope. Who'd of thought bookworm Maka would have such a dirty mi-ARGH!"

The scalpel flew in front of his nose sending him backwards off his chair once more. Maka's head shot towards their professor. He adjusted his glasses, the light catching them and making it impossible to read his expression.

"Eater, Albarn, pay attention or next time I won't miss." She nodded.

"Yes sir," she apologised. Soul climbed back onto his seat, grumbling beneath his breath. "You're showing me that video when we get home," she muttered.

He smiled. "Cool."

=a few hours later=

"THIS WAS IN TSUBAKI'S COMPUTER?!"

Hehehe, oh Tsubaki you pervert you =P Hope you all enjoyed. Mostly something quick I wrote to take my mind off homework (which I probably should have been doing but oh well)

Later! =D


End file.
